Jugando con la niebla
by Moenitas
Summary: DS&G. Sin saber como o porque, el joven guardián de la niebla debera soportar 5 días encerrado en un cuarto soportando las travesuras de su jefe. Porqué hay algo que Primo quiere de "su" Deamon.


Fanfic dedicado a mi Primo, **Ast** (Astrid no Hikari), ya que ella ama el _Deamon x Giotto _(DSG para abreviar) le dedicare enteramente este fic. Este fanfic se lo debía hace muchoooo y pues como es para ella será únicamente de esta pareja (lo siento, no quiero agregar más) para adelantar su final… será un compilado de 5 capítulos en los que se mostrara la extraña relación entre estos dos personajes. Hay lemon explicito aunque al principio será leve pero en cada capitulo se hará más provocativo y avanzara más hasta terminar en un porn definitivo (oh yeah!).

Espero sea de su agrado, esta es mi tercera pareja favorita… hacia mucho quería escribir sobre ellos pero siempre tenia una excusa para no hacerlo (nada de peros, Primo) pero hoy me anime y la historia quedo así, extraña pero divertida de escribir. Sin más que decir los invito a leer y vernos luego abajo LOL.

* * *

_Jugando con la niebla.  
By: Leone Di Cielo_

_**Capitulo uno: Primer día.**_

Sentía un extraño dolor en la cabeza como si algo le hubiera golpeado en esa parte del cuerpo ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ser knoqueado así porque si? Deamon Spade no era de flaquear y de temer a sus adversarios, no era de dejarse golpear con facilidad.

Lentamente con algo de dolor comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules, el mal humor estaba comenzando a afectar su estado de ánimo.

Cuando por fin abrió por completo sus ojos vio que estaba atado a una silla, un leve gruñido salio de sus labios algo fastidiado ¿Quién demonios le había echo eso? ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en una trampa así? Miro molesto al piso y pudo notar que también estaban atados sus pies.

-Merda.- dijo en italiano, el peliazul estaba completamente inmovilizado. Suspiro agobia y tratando de mantener la calma comenzó a mirar a su alrededor a ver si podia usar algo para escapar de allí.

Vio que estaba en un cuarto sumamente extraño, tenía una decoración rara, las cortinas eran de color crema… las paredes estaba llenas de fotos, recortes de diario italianos y habían muchos juguetes esparcidos en el piso… también habían muchos peluches. Arqueo una ceja al ver bien la silueta de las fotos.

Cuando reconoció quien era se alarmo un poquito.

- ¿Ese… soy yo?- con un leve tic en el ojo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ciertamente todo los de la foto era el mismo, en varias situaciones, cada foto mostraba una expresión diferente de el mismo y en diferentes ángulos, sintió un pequeño calosfríos recorre su espalda.- ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan enfermo?.

-¿Enfermo? Yo diría que es una obra de arte.- escucho suavemente detrás de el, esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado familiar.- ¿O acaso antes habrías imaginado que en las paredes no se podría colocar fotos tan maravillosas de ti? _"mi"_ Deamon.

Al escuchar el mi acentuado pudo definitivamente comprobar quien era, el guardián de la niebla suspiro agobiado.

-Esa voz tan fastidiosa… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Eras tú.- respondió el peliazul, intentando mantener la calma. Sabia que últimamente estaba imaginando cosas extrañas sobre el pero no podía esperar que llegara hasta este límite de las cosas.- Primo…-termino diciendo de mala gana, el rubio, al ser descubierto se coloco enfrente suyo para verlo mejor.

Tenia una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, el peliazul trago algo de saliva al ver su expresión no tan común en el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Primo? Exijo una respuesta.- dijo el joven ilusionista, el rubio solo sonreía juguetonamente.

-Tan amargado como siempre ¿No podrías tomarte un poco con más de calma todo esto? – respondió el rubio, esas palabras lo ponían más histérico al ilusionista.

- ¿Crees que estar atado a una silla, en medio de un cuarto con un pésimo gusto, me va a hacer tomar con calma esta situación? y para colmo tener que aguantar tu fastidiosa sonrisita… no me hagas reír.

Primo se rió, Deamon levanto una ceja.

-¿Es que lo que te causa gracia de todo esto?.- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, el rubio de ojos anaranjados se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Nada, simplemente que me gustas más cuando te pones de esta manera.- sonrió nuevamente, el peliazul se sonrojo un poco por su respuesta, su respuesta era muy sincera.

Sabia que estas cosas no le agradaban a su guardián, pero aún teniendo ese pésimo carácter y otras cosas el rubio así le quería, le agradaba, le gustaba y mucho y quería sentirlo cerca de el.

Por una parte ambos tenían una extraña relación de jefe y guardián, Deamon rechazaba a Primo en cualquier situación en la que se encontrase, lo detestaba, le parecía desagradable como persona y como jefe, no estaba de acuerdo con su visión de la familia, sin más decir odiaba como lo trataba el rubio, lo hacia como si fuera alguien muy cercano a el y esas cosas no le gustaban. Por otra parte a pesar de que a veces tenían puntos contrapuesto se respetaban entre si.

El acercamiento sentimental no era una opción porque el ilusionista era muy apático para esas cosas, su enorme orgullo no le permitía demostrar cariño u afecto por otras personas y eso Primo lo sabia perfectamente entonces tenia que buscar otra manera de hacerlo decir esas palabras, sus sentimientos por el.

Estuvo por varios días meditando otra solución al problema, una de las virtudes (o desvirtúes) que tenia el Primer Vongola era que cuando el se encaprichaba por obtener algo no paraba hasta poder conseguirlo y esto lo tenían muy presentes sus guardianes y su gente, por eso, para evitar problema alguno, era recomendable darle todo lo que el quería antes de que se pusiera mucho peor. Pero para su fortuna o para su desgracia el único que nunca hacia caso a esto era el peliazul y esto para Primo era algo bueno porque las cosas eran más entretenidas y no aburridas que el tener que esperar a que todos le dieran lo que el deseaban.

El lo deseaba, quería que su guardián le demostrara que era lo que realmente sentía por el, que dijera esas dos simples palabras delante de el y para eso debía aprovechar cualquier situación. Por si solo Demon Spade no iba a hablar pero si el rubio lo presionaba un poco tarde o temprano lo iba a soltar.

¿Y como es que sabia que sentía lo mismo que el? ¿Acaso era telepatía? ¿Mera coincidencia? ¿El destino? No, el no creía absolutamente en nada de eso.

Solo creía en una sola cosa, lo único que habría logrado llevarlo hasta estas alturas y eso era su _intuición._

Claro, su intuición nunca fallaba y sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto y su Deamon pronto iba a desistir y ablandar su corazón ante el, podía sentir que ese momento estaba muy cerca solo debía proseguir con su dichoso plan que involucraba ciertos acosos de sus parte.

-Suéltalo de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Primo? – volvió a preguntar el ilusionista, el rubio lentamente se acerco más a el sentándose lentamente en el regazo de este, Deamon se sonrojo un poco por su acercamiento.

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para averiguarlo tu solito… estamos aquí en este cuarto, tu y yo, solo…- las dos ultimas palabras las acentuó más que las otras, el peliazul se estremeció un poco al escuchar eso, sabia perfectamente el motivo del cual estaba el ahora prisionero allí en ese cuarto, sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba tramando Primo y que era lo que quería pero claro estaba, el no iba a permitir que hiciera destruir su orgullo, no señor, así que intento evitar mirarlo a esos hermosos y atragantes ojos anaranjados y evitar sonrojarse más.

-No podrás conseguir lo que quieres.- respondió frió y fuerte como una roca, el rubio pudo notar el esfuerzo de su querido peliazul de intentar evitar algún acercamiento sentimental y físico, lo hacia bastante bien pero el rubio aún no había empezado con el espectáculo que tenia preparado especialmente para el.

-¿Quieres apostar?- respondió rápidamente el rubio, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándose lentamente a su cara quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros uno de la otra.

El ilusionista podía sentir perfectamente el calido aliento de su _"jefe"_ chocando contra su piel, por alguna razón esto le causo algo de gracia y sonrió burlonamente como usualmente lo hacia.

- Muestra lo que tienes, quiero saber que tan bueno eres en esto, Primo.- sentencio el mayor, el rubio se sorprendió un poco porque no sabia que iría a responder tan rápido a su proposición. Con una sonrisa picara en sus labios y sin esperar algo más tomo la iniciativa y sello sus suaves labios con los de su guardián de la niebla.

El beso poco a poco se transformaba en uno más profundo y desgarrador, sus lenguas jugaban entre si provocando un enorme placer entre ambas partes. A los pocos minutos ambos se deshicieron del beso para tomar un poco de aire pero antes de que pudieran retomar con la misma labor el rubio miro fijamente a los ojos al peliazul. Este no entendió muy bien que era lo que quería ahora.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo algo molesto, le había gustado mucho el beso y no entendía porque había parado. El joven de ojos anaranjados se movió algo incomodo encima de el.

-Mmh, creo que atado a esta silla no podremos hacer nada más que esto.- dijo, el peliazul no entendía que había con ello, básicamente no estaba muy incomodo allí atado tanto de brazos como de piernas a la silla. Fue entonces que el rubio se bajo de encima de el y se agacho.- creo que será mejor empezar con el segundo nivel.- termino de decir sonriendo, Deamon trago algo de saliva siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del menor.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa que tenia puesta y dejar a la vista su delicado y bien formado pecho, sin esperar más tiro la camisa al piso porque estaba a punto de hacer algo que iba a mancharla quizás y una de las cosas que no le gustaban a Primo era ensuciarse demasiado la ropa (N/A: Chico fino LOL) el peliazul simplemente no podía de dejar de mirarlo ni un por un instante.

Poco a poco comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar su rostro a la altura de las piernas de su guardián, sin pedir algo de permiso empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del mayor y tomar con delicadeza su parte más sensible. Sin apuro alguno comenzó a abrir su boca para comenzar a introducir su masculinidad en ella y poco a poco comenzar a lamerla, desde la punta hacia abajo, su lengua no dejaba ningún punto sin recorrer.

- Más fuerte…- dijo con una voz algo ronca, Deamon poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutar del enorme placer que provocaba sentir la lengua experta de su jefe recorrer toda su parte intima, leves gemidos salían de su boca, quería que siguiera por más, no estaba conforme con que solo lo lamiera.- Más…- exigía.

Al escuchar la petición de su guardián de la niebla el rubio introdujo por comento su virilidad en su boca, tragándoselo por completo y comenzando a chupar con fuerte, mordiéndolo, haciendo descontrolar los deseos del peliazul. No pasó demasiado hasta que el mayor llego a su límite y acabara en la cara del rubio, este poco a poco comenzó a tragar toda la tibia leche que había producido su amante, lamiendo con cariño cada parte de su pene.

El peliazul se maldecía a si mismo por tener sus manos atadas a la silla porque en esos instante porque sus instintos le decían que debía hacerlo suyo ahora mismo a esperar a que el le hiciera un tonto precalentamiento que el prácticamente no lo necesitaba.

Miro nuevamente a Primo con mucho deseo, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaba algo sonrojadas… mientras lo veía pudo ver como este disfrutaba de verlo así, ansioso por querer más de su cuerpo, el rubio en esos instantes se lamía los dedos mojados como si tuviera dulce en ellos.

-Creo que es suficiente.- dijo sonriendo el rubio, al escuchar esas palabras Deamon presintió que algo no andaba bien al ver como Primo se alejaba de el y tomaba su camisa del piso.- Por hoy…- termino la frase.

-¿¡A-a q-qué demonios te refieres con eso!- dijo Deamon gritando y algo confundido, pudo notar como este se limpiaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.- ¿¡A-A dónde crees que vas!

Antes de retirarse de la habitación giro otra vez hacia atrás para ver la cara de su guardián algo desconcertada y muy enojada, sabia que lo que más odiaba es que lo dejaran en una situación así, en pleno acto.

-¡Regresa aquí y termina lo que provocaste!- volvió a decir el ilusionista, primo solo se rió.

-Nope, prefiero que te quedes con las ganas, al menos por ahora- término por decir el rubio sacandole la lengua juguetonamente y quedando como el victorioso de esa pelea.- nos vemos mañana _mi_ Deamon.- respondió señalando otra vez el "mi".

Y sin más nada que decir el rubio se retiro de allí dejando al pobre guardián de la niebla con sus ganas. Quedando solo en ese cuarto de mal gusto (N/A: LOL siguele con eso…) se juro a si mismo que no se la iba a perdonar, por ningún motivo el peliazul iba a dejar que lograra algo con esto.

Por más humillante que fuera no iba a dejar que Primo le ganara en su propio juego.

_Continuará._

* * *

Y si, a Giotto le gusta jugar con Deamon… y dejarlo en su lugar como se debe JA! Pobre de mi piñita pero bueno tendrá que aguantarse hasta que Primo decida cuando debe embocarla y cuando no jajaja.

En fin, nos vemos en el prox capitulo ;D!


End file.
